


A Whole New World

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, International Women's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece written for International Women's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/gifts).



When she signed up for this job, she expected strange things to happen. She'd had to sign the Official Secrets Act before anyone had even told her what the job title was, so it was certainly going to be more interesting than any job in the media would be.

But she couldn't help thinking, as she ran across a muddy field with one shoe dangling in her hand (the other was long gone, sucked into the soft ground more than a half mile back), that playing bait for a herd of prehistoric birds was somewhat beyond her original expectations.

When someone yelled "Down!" at her, she complied, landing face first in a soggy brown lump that she prayed was only mud, before the unmistakeable sound of gunfire rattled above her head. 

When she stood up, her brand new dress suit ruined beyond all help, she knew one thing for sure.

The Home Office was going to be buying her a whole new wardrobe before the week was out.


End file.
